1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerated, non-dairy, frozen desserts and to methods of their preparation. More particularly, the present invention in its product aspect relates to frozen dessert compositions containing citrus juice vesicles. In its method aspect, the present invention relates to a method of preparing an aerated, frozen dessert by aerating a dessert composition and thereafter statically freezing the aerated dessert composition to realize the present aerated frozen desserts.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of dessert compositions are known from which frozen desserts can be prepared. Such compositions can be divided into dairy-based compositions (e.g., ice cream, some sherberts, etc.) and non-dairy based compositions (e.g., fruit ices). Non-dairy based frozen desserts are characterized in part by an absence of any milk-derived components including milk or butter fat, non-fat milk solids or even milk derived proteins such as whey solids or caseinate. Non-dairy frozen desserts can be further divided into aerated or aeratable compositions such as fruit ices on the one hand, and non-aerated compositions such as popsicles, on the other.
It is apparent that it would be desirable to be able to make high quality non-dairy aerated frozen products from a shelf-stable mix by simply whipping with a home mixer and then statically freezing the aerated mixture in the freezing compartment of the home refrigerator without requiring home ice cream-making apparatus. "Statically freezing" refers to the process step of freezing without concurrent agitation or aeration. Statically freezing desirably eliminates the need for special home freezing apparatus as well as the extra mixture transfer from mixing bowl to freezing apparatus and then to storage or serving containers.
However, there are many difficulties inherent in the preparation of non-dairy aerated frozen desserts which are made by a process involving static freezing. Generally, frozen desserts made by static freezing do not compare favorably in consistency and overall appearance to conventional frozen desserts made by the normal commercial process involving agitation during the freezing step. Ordinarily, if frozen dessert formulations are not agitated during freezing, large ice crystals are formed. Also, the fat phase will tend to separate from the other components of the mix yielding a non-homogeneous product. Such results adversely affect texture, mouthfeel and uniformity of appearance of the frozen dessert thereby affecting the overall quality of the product.
It would be even more desirable if such non-dairy aerated frozen desserts which are prepared by static freezing could be "heat shock" stable. The term "heat shock" is used herein to refer to a partial warming of the frozen product followed by a return to normal storage temperatures which tends to produce a gritty texture due to ice crystal growth. Heat shock instability problems are typically more severe for frozen desserts prepared by static freezing compared to frozen desserts prepared by conventional agitated freezing methods. Such instability problems are even more severe for non-dairy frozen desserts which lack the stabilizing influence of natural, milk lacto-protein emulsifiers.
Past efforts have included attempts at realizing dairy based compositions which can be statically freezing to form frozen desserts and which are fully "freeze-thaw" stable. However, these compositions have employed specifically tailored emulsifier systems to achieve stabilization of the polyphasic emulsion as well as to control ice crystal growth during the static freezing step. Such compositions, however, are not without disadvantages. The specifically tailored emulsifier/stabilizer system is typically expensive. Moreover, such emulsifier stabilization systems are subject to degradation in emulsifier functionality upon extended storage. Also, the heat shock stability of such products could be improved. Finally, such compositions require the presence of milk-based components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-dairy dessert composition which upon aeration and subsequent static freezing exhibits the desirable dessert attributes of mouthfeel, body, and texture which are reminiscent of commercial ice cream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide non-dairy dessert compositions which are substantially free of conventional emulsifiers as well as substantially free of specifically tailored emulsifier/stabilizer systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide non-dairy dessert compositions which are substantially free of emulsifiers which nonetheless can be statically frozen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such statically freezable compositions which exhibit enhanced heat shock stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such compositions to which can be added substantial amounts of fruit based components.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above-objectives can be realized and superior non-dairy aerated frozen desserts prepared from dessert compositions comprising a specially prepared comestible base, water, a fatty triglyceride oil, minor amounts of an acid-stable whipping agent and an acid-stable polysaccharide gum.
The present, particular comestible bases which are the principal ingredients of the present dessert compositions are prepared in accordance with the disclosure given in the concurrently filed application, Ser. No. 043,993. Such comestible bases are prepared by cooking in prescribed manner uncooked blends which comprise nutritive carbohydrate sweetening agents, ungelatinized starch, edible non-volatile organic acids and, principally, citrus juice residual juice vesicles.
Citrus juice residual juice vesicles are a by-product of commercial citrus juice preparation. Juice vesicles can be obtained from the finer materials (i.e., pulp) associated with the juice which is segregated from the juice by screening. A variety of terms have been loosely used in the art to refer to this pulp material or parts thereof at various times in its treated or untreated forms. It has been called at various times in its untreated state, "juice vesicles", "juice sacs" or "finisher pulp". The juice vesicles are membranes forming the juice sacs of the citrus fruit. During juicing operations, the juice sacs rupture and release their juice. Thus, for purposes of the present invention, "juice vesicles" is used synonymously for the residual citrus juice sac materials remaining after the release of the juice from the juice sac.
Citrus juice vesicles comprise from about 90% to 96% by weight of water. Thus, most attempts at utilizing this material have involved drying the vesicles to a low moisture content. For example, the finisher pulp from commercial juice production is typically combined with peel residual and the mixture is then dried and sold for cattle feed. In some instances, the pulp is recovered frozen and then freeze dried to be used in dry juice powders which form orange juice drinks when reconstituted with water (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,993 issued Apr. 19, 1966 to R. C. Webster et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,310 issued Jan. 20, 1968 to R. C. Webster). Both washed and unwashed juice vesicle material which has been drum dried, spray dried or solvent dried has been suggested for use as a food additive. Such suggested utilization is based upon the excellent water-binding and the good oil-binding properties of the dried material. One reference (see, "Processing and Potential Uses for Dried Juice Sacs", by J. W. Kesterson and R. J. Braddock, Food Technology, February, 1973, pp. 52-54) suggests its utilization in a wide variety of food products but has no teaching of any use in any food product.
In contrast, the present invention does not use dried juice sacs. Even upon rehydration, dried juice sacs exhibit unsuitably different functionality compared to "raw" juice vesicles which are suitable materials for the present compositions. Inclusion of "raw" juice pulp appears to have been limited to simple, non-treated, frozen compositions such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,221 (issued Oct. 28, 1958 to D. C. Laurie).